Amarrados
by Semper Katic
Summary: HOUSE E CUDDY SE ACERTAM DEPOIS DE TANTAS IDAS E VINDAS, MAS QUANDO HOUSE É SEQUESTRADO NO PRÓPRIO HOSPITAL, A VIDA DELE ESTARÁ EM JOGO, ASSIM COMO A DE CUDDY. HUDDY! 8 TEMPORADA IGNORADA - PÓS BOMBSHELLS.
1. Chapter 1

**AMARRADOS - CAPÍTULO 1  
****  
SINOPSE:**** HOUSE E CUDDY SE ACERTAM DEPOIS DE TANTAS IDAS E VINDAS, MAS QUANDO HOUSE É SEQUESTRADO NO PRÓPRIO HOSPITAL, A VIDA DELE ESTARÁ EM JOGO, ASSIM COMO A DE CUDDY. HUDDY!**

**ATENÇÃO: PODE CONTER SPOILER. PÓS BOMBSHELLS - 8° TEMPORADA IGNORADA**

Já se fazia seis meses que House havia tentado se matar e mutilar sua perna, antes que Cuddy o impedisse. House e Cuddy se reconciliaram depois de tantas idas e vindas, perceberam que não podiam e não queriam viver um sem o outro. Naquela noite iria fazer quatro meses que estavam juntos, e House tinha uma pequena surpresa a sua amada, Rachel ficaria com Marina, sua babá, e Cuddy passaria a noite ali com ele.

Cuddy estava em sua casa, se preparando para a noite, vestia um vestido vermelho sangue, dando destaque aos seus seios e bunda, do jeito que House gostava, seu cabelo estava solto e cheio de cachos, uma maquiagem simples, apenas rímel e um lápis, realçando seus olhos esverdeados, ela não precisa se enfeitar muito para ficar bonita.

Enquanto isso, House estava vestindo uma blusa branca com um paletó preto e uma calça jeans simples, havia aparado um pouco a barba, fazendo com que seus olhos azuis ficassem mais azuis ainda. O jantar estava pronto, uma macarronada com vinho tinto, e alguns episódio gravado de The Real L World, para aquecer os hormônios um pouco. Estava arrumando a mesa quando a campanhia tocou, era ela. Abriu a porta, recebendo um longo e contagiante sorriso, com um beijo suave em seguida, Cuddy estava ficando constrangida com os olhos de House em Patty e Selma, não tinha como ele não notar. Aquela noite, sexo estava prometido.

- Você está incrivelmente irresistível e deliciosa.  
- Especialmente pra você. – Ela lhe entrelaçou com os braços em seu pescoço e o beijou intensamente, por alguns minutos ambos esqueceram que ainda estavam na porta do apartamento.

- Hey, pega leve sua assanhada, nem jantamos ainda.  
- Achei que a comida hoje seria outra. – Disse ela lhe lançando um sorriso safado.

Os dois jantaram, conversaram, riram e até conversaram sobre o passado.

- Eu andei lembrando... dos nossos velhos tempos na faculdade, quando nos esbarramos pela primeira vez na biblioteca, você foi um grosso comigo.  
- E mesmo assim você se atirou sobre mim.  
- Bom, você era muito bom na cama, mas ultimamente vem perdendo a pratica, pode ser a idade.  
- Então é assim? Eu perdendo a pratica? Não sou eu que grito e escalo as paredes de tanto prazer.  
- Que tal se nós formos para o quarto e você me provar que estou errada, você esta sempre certo mesmo. – Ela nem terminou a frase e ele já estava agarrando-a pela sala, indo em direção ao quarto.

- Agora você vai ver o que é subir pelas paredes Dra. Cuddy.  
- Veremos. – Ela lhe deu um sorriso. Ele a lançou pela cama, tirou sua camisa e calça, ficando apenas com uma boxer branca, começou beijando seu pescoço, em um vai e vem entre lábios e pescoço. Sua língua percorria toda a sua boca e vice-versa. Ela o rolou para o lado e ficou por cima.

- Minha vez. – Disse ela arrancando sua boxer. O beijou incansavelmente, beijou seu membro que já estava todo excitado desde o começo da noite. Ele a puxa mais perto de si e arranca seu vestido, deixando-a só com sua lingeri vermelha. Ele assumiu sua posição anterior, ficando por cima novamente.

- Sou eu quem manda esqueceu? – Ele tira seu sutian, perdendo um bom tempo em Patty e Selma, mordiscando e lambendo, desce sua língua pela a barriga da médica que se contorcia de prazer, gemendo seu nome, arranca a calcinha com seus dentes lentamente, a provocando mais ainda. Então enfia sua língua o mais adentro possível, fazendo movimentos circulares e aleatórios, ela vai chegando ao ápice e então ele a penetra com vontade, seus movimentos foram se tornando mais intensos e mais rápidos, até que os dois chegaram ao clímax juntos, caíram um sobre o outro, com o prazer ainda pulsando, exaustos e suados, se beijam por alguns minutos e se entreolham, tudo o que bastava eram eles e nada mais.

- Eu te amo Lisa.  
- Eu também te amo Greg. – E adormeceram naquela noite, abraçados e nus, apenas com o calor um do outro.

O despertador toca, já era 06:30, Cuddy levanta, toma seu banho e prepara o café, ela estava de roupão e chama House.

- House, já é quase 07:00 horas, se você quiser vir comigo é melhor levantar.  
- Não mamãe, não quero ir pra escola hoje. – Ele disse ainda sonolento. Ela se aproximou, e o beijou, dando um beijo quente pra despertar. Ele a puxa mais perto de si e tenta arrancar seu roupão. Ela sussurra em seu ouvido antes de sair da cama.  
- Eu até quero mais, mas tenho um hospital para dirigir. E eu ainda tenho que me arrumar. – Ele sorriu, ambos tomaram banho juntos e fizeram amor. Cuddy colocou um vestido tubinho azul marinho e um salto vermelho, House se vestiu como sempre, uma blusa normal e um blazer por cima, com um de seus tênis de corrida. Cuddy estava pronta, já esperando por ele.

- Vamos House! Estou atrasada, tenho uma reunião hoje de manhã.  
- A culpa é minha? Você é uma mulher que só pensa em sexo, tenho que te satisfazer toda hora, pode ir, vai indo que agente se encontra lá no hospital.  
- Okay então, nos vemos lá. – Ela lhe deu um beijo demorado em sua boca e saiu do apartamento, entrou no carro e foi para o trabalho.

House terminou de tomar seu café, pegou sua mochila, montou em sua moto e foi indo em direção ao hospital, chegou em 15 minutos, estacionou na sua vaga reservada, estava quase na entrada do hospital quando dois homens o pegaram pelos braços e sussurraram em seu ouvido.

- Cale a boca, senão alguém aqui vai se machucar. – House apenas assentiu com a cabeça e foi andando em silêncio, todos no hospital estava tão ocupado que não perceberam nada de estranho, eles entram na primeira sala à direita, a de Cuddy.

- Por que não vamos à minha sala? – House disse tentando protestar discretamente, Cuddy não tinha nada a ver com isso, e se ela estivesse lá dentro?  
- Huum, não sei, vamos ver se essa diretora é gostosa. – Um dos caras disse rindo com malicia.

Eles entram na sala e por sorte Cuddy não estava lá, deveria estar procurando por ele para fazer as horas da clínica.

Passam apenas 15 minutos, Cuddy vai passando pelas salas a caminho da sua, como qualquer dia, sem noticias de House, ele nem atendia seu celular, quando ela foi chegando em sua sala, a porta estava entre aberta, ela entra e vê House amarrado em sua cadeira, pernas e mãos presas e com um lenço na boca.

- House! Isso é mais uma de suas brincadeiras estúpidas? – Ela disse enquanto ia desamarrando-o.  
- Não dessa vez. – Ele diz com mais medo de que ela se encrencasse. Ele lhe diz como tudo aconteceu.  
- Ah Deus, é tudo culpa minha, eu não devia ter saído sem você.  
- Não temos tempo pra isso Cuddy, se esconda na clínica e chame o FBI, os sequestradores saíram da sala, não sei onde foram e nem quando voltam. Saia agora!  
- Não vou te deixar aqui House!  
- Vai logo! – Assim que disse, os sequestradores se aproximavam, Cuddy correu para fora da sala e disse que chamaria ajuda. De longe ela pode ver dois homens entrando em sua sala.  
- House foi sequestrado! – Ela diz a si mesma, mal acreditando que o amor da sua vida poderia morrer.

**ATÉ O PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO GALERA! REVIEWS! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amarrados – Capítulo 2  
DESCULPEM A DEMORA PRA ATUALIZAR! ESPERO QUE GOSTEM!**

* * *

_- House foi sequestrado! – Ela diz a si mesma, mal acreditando que o amor da sua vida poderia morrer._

* * *

- FBI. – Diz no outro lado da linha.  
- Aqui é Lisa Cuddy, hã... tenho um médico feito de refém em minha sala, meu hospital está nas mãos de dois sequestradores. – Cuddy estava mais preocupada do que aparentava, e o fato de House estar lá, só piorava.

**15 Minutos Depois**

Parecia uma eterniadade até o FBI chegar, e de repente entra aquele monte de agentes com aquelas armas e coisas do tipo, eles cercam a sala de Cuddy, na espreita de que talvez algum dos sequestradores saíssem. O FBI tentou fazer um acordo com eles, mas o que queriam, era um resgate de 50 mil. Enquanto isso na sala de Cuddy, House estava passando pela desintoxicação, se passaram horas e nada de acordos ou redenção, o médico estava tendo constantes dores na perna. Cuddy podia escutá-lo gemendo de dor. Depois de tanto esperar, FBI entra na sala, apontando suas armas aos sequestradores, Cuddy assistia tudo atrás dos agentes.

- Se fica apontando isso aí, o velho aqui morre. – Disse um dos sequestradores se dirigindo a House. Ele apontou a arma na cabeça do doutor, e como instinto, Cuddy grita.

- Não! Por favor não, não o matem. Ela suplicava em lágrimas.  
- Ta legal, vamos fazer um acordo então, poderiam nos dar licença amigos, a moça aí fica com agente. – Os agentes hesitam um pouco, mas Cuddy acena com a cabeça e entra na sala. A partir dali, era tudo ou nada.

- Então, qual o acordo? – Cuddy tenta parecer fria, não demonstrando toda a raiva e medo que sentia por aqueles dois rapazes.  
- Bom... Primeiro tenho que admitir, você é incrivelmente linda... e muito sexy. – Um dos homens disse se aproximando mais dela, ela tenta recuar, mas ele a pega pela cintura. Ele lhe lança um olhar atrevido, tudo isso na frente de House.

- Eu adoraria arrancar uma casquinha de você, o que você acha em Frank? – Quando House pensou em dizer algo, Cuddy lhe deu aquele olhar de "cala a boca" e ele nem se atreveu a dizer algo. Enquanto isso, ele acariciava seu rosto, boca, pescoço, até chegar aos seios, House não conseguia ver aquilo, era muito pra ele, e o pior é que não podia fazer nada.

- Pode crer John, essa médica ta é uma delicia hein. – Ele sorriu e ocupou o lugar de John, ele deu um selinho na boca de Cuddy, passando a mão entre suas pernas, fazendo House virar a cabeça para não ver a cena.  
- É o seguinte – Continuou ele dizendo. – Vamos fazer uma troca, a donzela aqui pelo velhote, você fica com agente pra nos entreter e ele fica livre, pelo o que eu posso ver, você parece se importar muito com ele. – Cuddy estava pensativa, ela só se importava com House.  
- Cuddy, você não está pensando nisso, está? – Ela deixou escapar uma lágrima e disse.  
- Feito.  
- Cuddy! Não! – Ela sussurrou um "me desculpe" junto com "eu te amo". Eles a seguraram pelos braços e amarraram-a em sua cadeira, de frente para House.  
- Que tal, se nós deixarmos os dois aqui hein Frank? Assim um pode ver o outro morrer. – John deu uma risada falsa, piscando para Cuddy.

Os dois acabam sendo feitos reféns, sentados um de frente para o outro, sempre mantendo contato visual, com medo de morrerem e nunca mais olharem um nos olhos do outro. Frank e John ficam de guardas na porta, caso o FBI decida invadir a sala. House não resisti ficar calado, e manda sua pergunta.

- O que os idiotas aqui querem, fazendo de nós reféns? – Cuddy o adverte com o olhar, ele pouco se importando. Frank responde.  
- Fácil, dinheiro e vingança. Vingança dessa médica maldita, desse hospital maldito e de você. – House estava perdido em seus pensamentos.  
- Não entendi, eu nem te conheço.  
- Mas conheceu meu pai lembra? Detetive Tritter. – "Só pode ser brincadeira" pensou House.  
- Mas...  
- Mas nada, meu pai pegou prisão por falsificar provas e de te processar por motivos irrelevantes, e eu, como filho, jurei me vingar.  
- Pelo jeito você é revoltado como seu pai.  
- Meu pai morreu, ficou atrás de você por anos, e depois... Se suicidou.  
- Posso fazer nada garoto.  
- Você o matou. E agora é a sua vez... Melhor... – Disse ele olhando para Cuddy, seus olhos davam a impressão de estarem pegando fogo de tanta raiva que emanava nele. Antes que ele a pegasse pelo braço, House já previa o que estava para acontecer.

Ela lhe dá um lindo sorriso, como se fosse um dia normal, como se fosse a primeira vez em que se esbarraram. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, assim como ele, Frank a puxa, deixando-a perto de House, ele aponta a arma em seu estômago.  
- Eu te amo, sempre amei – Sussurra ela, e como se tudo passasse em câmera lenta, ela leva um disparo em seu estômago, ela tenta gritar de dor, mas é como se sua voz não saísse. Ela caiu no colo de House, nesse instante, o FBI entra na sala e prende os sequestradores, desamarrado House.

- Espero que você esteja sofrendo, como eu sofri.

House a puxa mais para si.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Lisa, tudo bem. – Ela ainda estava um pouco consciente, com a mão no estômago. House afasta uma mecha de seu cabelo e a beija.

- Não vá Lisa, eu te amo, não me deixe. Eu preciso de você. – Ele estava chorando, ela colocou a mão em seu rosto e disse.

- Eu também te amo Greg.  
- Você não entende, eu te amo desde o primeiro dia em que te vi em Michigan.  
- Eu também. – Ela lentamente vai fechando seus olhos.  
- Não Lisa! Não feche os olhos. – Ele diz apalpando seu rosto que já estava frio. – Os médicos estão aqui Lisa.  
- Cuide de Rachel. – Suas últimas palavras.  
- Não!

**OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS! O QUE ACONTECERÁ COM HUDDY? NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO EPISÓDIO! COMENTEM :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amarrados – Capítulo 3**

* * *

_- Não Lisa! Não feche os olhos. – Ele diz apalpando seu rosto que já estava frio. – Os médicos estão aqui Lisa.__  
__- Cuide de Rachel. – Suas últimas palavras.__  
__- Não!_

* * *

Os paramédicos chegaram à sala e a levam para a cirurgia imediatamente, a bala estava no seu estômago, comprometendo seu fígado. O procedimento levou mais ou menos uma hora e meia. House estava na sala de espera desde a hora em que a levaram, tentou fazer parte da cirurgia, mas o barraram, só restava esperar.

House se parecia com aqueles familiares preocupados, zanzava de lá pra cá à procura de infomações. E viu que Wilson vinha em sua direção.

- Como ela está? – Wilson pode ver a preocupação estampada no rosto do amigo.  
- A cirurgia foi bem, mas, ela vai precisar de um fígado, está tendo dificuldades para respirar, mas conseguimos tirar a bala do estômago.  
- Um transplante? Não há nada que possamos fazer?  
- Sinto muito.

Quarto 768

Ela respirava com dificuldade mas não precisava dos aparelhos. Cuddy dormia, aparentemente cansada. House se aproxima dela e a beija lentamente.

- House? – Os olhos dele brilharam ao vê-la.  
- Me desculpe, não quis te acordar, já estou saindo.  
- Não, fique, por favor. – Ela sorriu e se sentou na cama, com um pouco de dificuldade. Ela puxou seu pescoço e o beijou, compensando por terem estado separados por esse tempo.  
- Achei que você iria morrer.  
- Ainda bem que não morri. – Ela lhe dá mais um beijo, dessa vez, ele se aproxima mais e lhe deposita beijos em seu pescoço e orelha.  
- Você se importaria de dormir aqui hoje?  
- Nem um pouco.

Passou-se dois dias e o quadro de Cuddy piorava a cada dia, não se pode viver sem um fígado. Era véspera de feriado, provavelmente conseguiriam um doador amanhã. House almoçou com Cuddy e foi ao centro da cidade lhe comprar um... presente.  
No caminho de volta ao quarto, Wilson o chamou e disse que haviam conseguido um fígado e já estavam levando-a para o transplante. House sorri, o que era raro. Ela saiu da cirurgia e já estava no quarto.

- Melhor?  
- Sim, posso respirar normal agora.  
- Bom saber. – Ele lhe disse lançando um sorriso malicioso.  
- Você saiu hoje de manhã, aonde foi?  
- Hã... Comprar um presente.  
- Hum, posso saber pra quem?  
- A enfermeira loira.  
- Acho que sua namorada não vai gostar.  
- Ela não se importa. Eu transei com a diretora do hospital e ela nem ligou.  
- Acho que daí não tem problema. – Ela o puxou mais perto.  
- Sua safada. – Ela riu e o beijou profundamente, explorando cada extensão de sua boca. Por um segundo, ambos ficaram sem ar.

- Deixa eu falar logo o que eu quero, antes que você me coma. – Ela riu com mais intensidade.  
- O que você quer me falar? – Ela se aproximou, como se fosse beijá-lo, deixando-o no desejo.  
Ele tirou a caixinha de seu bolso e Cuddy começou a ficar inquieta. Ele abriu a caixinha, com um lindo anel.

- House! – Ela lhe fitava os olhos, quase entrando dentro deles. Havia lágrima de alegria em seus olhos.  
- O seu sonho de se casar, se tornou o meu. E desde a faculdade em Michigan, eu... Eu sei que você é a mulher da minha vida. Lisa, quer se casar comigo? – Ela lhe beijou com paixão e apenas o olhou por um tempo.  
- Sim! É claro que sim! – Ambos sorriram e se beijaram com amor, paixão, desejo... Agora, estavam juntos pra sempre.

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DA FIC! ATÉ A PRÓXIMA GALERA! REVIEWS! :D**


End file.
